The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming unit mounted in an image forming apparatus, and a cleaning control method.
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer for forming an image by the electrophotography, a charging device charges the surface of an image carrier such as a photoconductor drum, and an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the image carrier. This type of image forming apparatus may include a cleaning portion such as a cleaning blade for cleaning toner and foreign substances such as discharge products that have been adhered to the surface of the image carrier. In addition, there is known a configuration for detecting a load of a motor that rotates the image carrier, based on an electric current that flows through the motor.